The Marauders: Year One
by Iceduck
Summary: A new year is about to start at Hogwarts, and we see it develop through the eyes of three new firstyears James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.


- CHAPTER ONE -

Diagon Alley

The Leaky Cauldron was busier than usual when James Potter followed his parents through the mysteriously hidden door, but that was to be expected. With less than a month to go before the start of the new school year, wizarding families had gathered from far and wide to buy required books and equipment.

It was a particularly exciting trip for James, since this was his first year at Hogwarts - he'd never so much as seen the castle, and he couldn't wait to start learning some real magic at last.

He had, of course, practiced some basic spells at home - his parents had insisted on teaching him a bit of magic to prepare him for schooling. After all, the Potters were a pureblood family, and people always expected great things from them.  
'Could I offer you a drink?' asked Tom, the balding, toothless landlord.

'Just passing through to Diagon Alley,' grinned Mr Potter.

'Can't blame me for trying,' said Tom. 'Congratulations on getting your letter, young Mr Potter.'

The family moved into the back yard, where the bins were kept. Mr Potter tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin with his wand. An archway opened up in the wall, to reveal Diagon Alley.

James had been to Diagon Alley several times before, but was rarely allowed to buy anything exciting. But now that he had his Hogwarts letter, he could buy a wand, a cauldron, a broomstick ... All sorts of fun things.

'Where to first?' his mother asked.

'Could I pick my broomstick first?' asked James, who couldn't wait to start riding. It'd be so much fun to play Quidditch, he thought, and he'd heard that they were looking for a new Seeker ...

'First years aren't allowed them,' said his mother apologetically, checking the list of required items. 'Things have changed since my day - it'll be the Ministry, I assure you, they're obsessed with safety, that lot ...'

'Tell you what,' said Mr Potter. 'We need to go to Gringotts first anyway, so when we're done there, we'll go get your books.'

James's face fell. He didn't think he could bear having to pick out books when he could be checking out Gambol and Japes' or the Owl Emporium.

'I said we'll get them, son,' laughed his father. 'We'll give you some money, and you can go to Ollivander's.'

James grinned. With a spring in his step, he led the way towards the bank.

Remus Lupin entered Mssr Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked around, and saw that someone was already in the shop, wearing robes several sizes too large for them. It was a boy of about the same age as Lupin, grey-eyed with short dark hair.

'First year too?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Lupin timidly. He showed the boy his acceptance letter, as if to prove it.

'Any idea what house you're in?'

Lupin shook his head. He didn't know much about the houses. In fact, this time last year, he didn't even know he'd be allowed to attend Hogwarts. He'd be thrilled to be in any house.

'Of course, you don't know until you get there,' said the boy, 'but everyone in my family have been in Slytherin. Imagine being in Ravenclaw, though - surrounded by swots all day long.'

Lupin said nothing. If Ravenclaw was a house for swots, he was sure he'd end up there. His greatest passion was reading, and was looking forward to going to Flourish and Blott's after getting everything else he needed and treating himself to a pile of good books. That is, if he had enough money left after buying the standard textbooks ...

The black-haired boy was going to speak again, but at that moment, Mr Malkin entered the room, dressed in frilly lilac robes, and carrying a selection of plain black robes.

'Here we go, Master Black - these ought to be a better fit for you.'

'Can't be any worse than what you've already tried,' replied the boy in an undertone. He pulled off the robes he had on and took the others from Mr Malkin. The shopkeeper then strided towards Remus.

'And what might your name be, young sir?'

'L-Lupin, Mr Malkin, sir.'

'Welcome, Master Lupin - here you'll find the finest robes this side of the equator.' He took a good look at Remus, noting that he was slightly underweight. 'A small might do for you.'

'Sir, I need ... I have a note, sir ... from St. Mungo's.'

Mr Malkin looked immediately sympathetic. He took the note without a word, as though used to doing this with many students. However, when he read the contents of the parchment, his eyes widened very slightly.

'I see. Well, then, you'll need some ... reinforcement with your robes, won't you?'

Peter Pettigrew entered the Leaky Cauldron, being careful not to trip over the steps. He had an irritating habit of doing this, and as this was his first visit to a wizarding establishment, he was keen to make a good impression.

However, a very large man sitting by the bar caught his eye, and Peter accidentally walked into a table.

'Do you mind?' asked a wheezing man with thick grey hair and a stern face. His drink had been on the table when Peter bumped into it, and had spilt over a piece of parchment which he was reading.

The large man that had been sitting by the counter walked over.

'Don' worry, Professor Leckturne,' he said. 'Have my handkerchief - there yeh go.' The enormous man dropped a large spotted handkerchief on the man's table.

'Get that filthy thing away from me, man,' said the stern-faced Professor Leckturne indignantly. 'Do you think me so incompetent that I cannot use my wand to sort this out?'

'No, sir, er ... o'course not, sir. Sorry. Didn' mean nothin' by it.'

He quickly retrieved his handkerchief, slipped it into a pocket of his large moleskin jacket, and walked away. Peter followed him, and when the giant man sat down again, Peter had his first good look at his face.

He had short, wild black hair that looked as though it had recently been trimmed - probably with the use of a chainsaw, thought Peter. The man had a beard that matched his hair for the most part, but he'd clearly managed to cut at least some parts to reveal patches of skin underneath. He had glinting black eyes which crinkled into a smile as he turned to face Peter.

'Me name's Rubeus Hagird,' he said, extending a dustbin lid-sized hand. He shook Peter's entire arm. 'Firs'-year, I take it. I'm new too - Professor Dumbledore's jus' hired me as Keeper of Keys and Grounds! Firs' time back at Hogwarts since ... Well, since I was a student,' he finished quietly.

'Mr Hagrid,' said Peter meekly. 'I don't know where I go to get my things.'

'Where're yer parents?' asked Hagrid.

'My father's parking the car,' said Peter. 'He told me to wait for him in Diagon Alley.'

'Ah, I see,' said Hagrid. 'What yeh need to do is tap one o' the bricks in the back yard with yer wand ... Only yeh don' have one, o'course, do yeh?' Hagrid turned to the bartender. 'Tom, take this lad to the back - I'll send his father after yeh.'

Tom grinned toothlessly and led the way through into the back. Peter looked back at the giant and smiled. He was nowhere near as worried about Hogwarts as he had been - if he had a giant staff member on his side, he'd be fine.

'Ah, Mr Potter, I wondered when I'd be seeing you,' said Mr Ollivander, the wand-maker.

James looked around the shabby little shop. It looked more like an antique shoe shop than the world's finest retailer of wands. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with narrow, dusty boxes as far as James could make out.

'It seems like only yesterday that your parents were in here, buying their first wands,' Mr Ollivander continued. 'Your mother gave me quite some trouble, you know - I'd never have thought her the type to have a dragon's heartstring core.' Mr Ollivander didn't seem annoyed by this memory - on the contrary, he seemed to relish the memory of being presented with a challenging customer.

James, however, was barely a challenge at all. The first wand he was handed exploded with red and gold sparks as soon as he waved it, and Mr Ollivander smiled warmly.

'Thought so. An excellent wand, that one, if I do say so myself. Eleven inches, made of pliable mahogany.'

James gave it another experimental wave. No sparks were expelled this time.

'A good wand for Transfiguration, I'll wager. Minerva will be pleased.' Ollivander's moon-like eyes seemed momentarily lost in memory. 'What a challenge she was ... none of the unicorn hair wands reacted at all ...'

'Could I pay now, please, sir?' asked James, who was anxious to try out his new wand.

'Oh, of course, of course,' said Mr Ollivander, accepting James's money readily.

When James met up with his parents again, not only had they bought him all of his textbooks already, but they'd also bought him a beautiful tawny owl.

'Got this at the Emporium,' said Mrs Potter. 'I had a look round the Magical Menagerie, but if you're going to get an owl, there's nowhere better than Eeylops.'

James took the cage from his mother, and smiled. With his very own owl in one hand and his ideal wand in the other, it was all suddenly so real - he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Remus sat down on a bench near Quality Quidditch Supplies, found his new quill inside his new cauldron, and went through all of his books, writing his name neatly inside them.

He took a good look at all his new items. He almost felt like crying with joy, with pride and with complete relief at the fact that, thanks to Professor Dumbledore, he'd be allowed to fulfill his greatest dream - he was allowed to go to school! 


End file.
